El universo del Infinity Infinytum D P E
by Infinity Infinytum
Summary: "En este lugar siempre hay una esperanza, las oportunidades vienen y se van. Nosotros hacemos lo posible, pero ella hace lo imposible y esa es siempre la verdad. Ya que en todos los casos logramos establecer contacto con ella, hasta cuando más la perjudicamos. Y es por eso que sin saber mas que dialogar, termino más que diciendo: nada es imposible, aquí, en el Infinity; Infinytum".


El universo del Infinity; Infinytum

El universo del Infinity; Infinytum. Quizás el único universo existente que aun actualmente conocemos. En donde todos sus habitantes otorgan fervor a "Flora", "Eundescress del origen". Pero, de la cual, se ayudan mutuamente desde un principio general y existencial. En donde una y cada una de ellas forman un lazo, un vinculo inquebrantable, como un simbiosis único, y también, probablemente, el mas grande de todos. Aunque actualmente, muchos de los habitantes han olvidado siquiera creer, y vivir a pleno favor de la única razón de existencia de Eundescress. La cual es, vivir plenamente sin la discriminación general de las distintas, y numerosas razas y especies del universo conocido. Como cierta especie actúa.

Pero, sin embargo, solo una especie conocida, continua a propio su legado y voluntad. Quienes se han esforzado ciglo con ciglo, inter por inter, ede por ede para conseguirlo. Y que solo han recibido trágicas bajas por solo intentarlo.

Que, en lo particular, la misma especie se ha aliado, junto con lo que parece ser la última generación de otra. Que les ayudan, ha ayudar a otras especies de seres vivos. Y así recibiendo a cambio solo autoridad, orden y bienestar de todo y todos. Algo que Flora hubiera deseado. Un lugar de cero discriminaciones, y solo bondad. Y que, a lo largo de la existencia, juntos han creado su propia eterna historia y leyenda. Así como, La sublevación de los magnos, la resistencia en contra del régimen enemigo, la noche de los caídos, la caída del Docttk d´ Terrc, y el surgimiento, o levantamiento de la nueva fuerza política, "La Embajada de la Alianza Corporativa". Sin antes olvidar claro esta, las nuevas generaciones que surgieron a su paso. Como las increíbles megas construcciones, de los trece asentamientos omnipotentes de los primeros Herederos, (por parte de esa verdadera y única especie fiel, para sus aliados), estructuras realmente grandes, con el objetivo de albergar un numero determinado de habitantes, y a la vez, una poderosa y letal súper arma para la embajada aliada.

Y como siempre, se mantiene en la historia la existencia de héroes. Héroes que están dispuestos a dar todo a cambio del orden, y la paz de ciertos factores que surgen en guerras y batallas. Quienes se revelan en contra de la autoridad, y que se exponen enfrente del enemigo sin temor alguno, y rinden ciertas palabras de aliento para subir la moral de sus hombres y mujeres, de las cuales, pasan a la historia.

Tal y como es el caso del joven Ronald e´ Hallowd Pecksh, quien se abrió en armas junto con hombres y mujeres de diversas especies, decididos a frenar, y poner un alto a la discriminación de ciertas criaturas. Revelándose y contratacando a la propia autoridad. Pero, de lo único que nunca jamás se olvidaran de esa horrible masacre, además de las innumerables bajas, los fuertes sentimientos perdidos, y el dolor inimaginable del sufrimiento. Serán las palabras del alto rango militar de Hallowd, quien justo en medio de la batalla, levanto las bajas morales de lo que restaba de su desventajoso ejército de civiles y Zell entrenados, exclamando, con todas sus fuerzas hacia ellos:

—Ronald e´ Hallowd Pecksh:_¡Quizás ellos sean mas, y nosotros solo pocos, pero ellos son débiles, y nosotros fuertes, ellos le temen a la muerte y nosotros no le tememos a nada!,¡Ellos ni siquiera tienen un objetivo, la cual, nosotros si!, ¡Hoy, es el día, el día en el que nos independizaremos de esta fuerza política, que dio origen a la discriminación en nuestro planeta, y en donde ellos, creen que convivir junto con un universo con otras diversas especies de criaturas, es "imposible"!, ¡Pero yo os digo, damas y caballeros, aquí, en Cheisteil Rault, y ahora, seis de octubre de tres mil seis. Que nada, absolutamente, "nada es imposible", aquí, en el universo del Infinity; Infinytum!_

Grandes palabras, para una insignificante y pequeña criatura, que en comparación del enorme universo, y de Eundescress también, no son nada. Pero fueron esas mismas palabras, que otorgaron milagrosamente, la fuerza y poder de voluntad, a todos los hombres, y mujeres restante, que participaron en la destrucción y caída del Docttk d´ Terrc. Donde, al final, celebraron finalmente la casi, improbable victoria, que muchos supusieron, que jamás se obtendría. Pero la consiguieron.

Sin embargo, la gloria y la victoria no durarían para siempre. Cualquiera aseguraría, que por lo menos disfrutaron de lleno su victoria, mientras aun duraba. Pero no fue exactamente así. Ya que su siguiente obstáculo, seria un nuevo irreconocible enemigo muy dedicado, que casi se presento inmediatamente después de la increíble victoria aliada. En donde esta vez, se trataba de un enemigo, tanto fuerte, como numeroso. E incluso catalogado, y considerado por la embajada aliada, como uno de sus peores enemigos a lo largo de su historia jamás antes visto. Y con un nombre en criterio de régimen… "El Exclerio Inter".

[**D**zib. **P**ech. **E**duardo.]

* * *

De acuerdo, muy bien.

Esto por así decirlo es como la "introducción" de lo que es pero sea, mi propio universo expandido, lleno de una gran variedad de historias largas y entretenidas, historias que si bien se clasificaran en los géneros de acción, amor, ciencia ficción, terror, suspenso, misterio, recuentos de la vida, entre otros muchas mas. Pero básicamente se basaran en historias totalmente originales por mí, sin la necesidad de corromper la ley e infringir los derechos de autor de otras historias en particular. Aunque cabe admitir que me inspire en muchas de ellas, iguales y/o similares. Ya sean caricaturas, películas, libros, series, mangas, y animes. Pero también me inspire en pocas vivencias sobre mi propia vida. Y yo en lo personal, espero que sea de su total agrado, que ustedes experimenten las mismas emociones que yo mismo viví al crearlas, y narrarlas, en donde muchas de ellas incluso me sentí muy afligido y conmovido por cada una de ellas, y mas en las situaciones personales de los muchos personajes y sus trágicas historias.

Pero bueno, para no hacer la historia más larga no tengo más que decir, excepto que las primeras historias que estoy en pleno proceso, los presentare en forma de capítulos, y voy a encontrar la forma de hacerlo (ya que soy nuevo en esto del , pero que sé que es una muy buena pagina para presentar muy buenas historias y por eso la seleccione), y que se dividirán en trece largas historias, con capítulos y subcapítulos cada uno (por eso digo que son largas).

De acuerdo, de lleno esos es todo, nos estamos leyendo, si realmente le gusto la introducción por favor coméntenlo, y si quedaron con ganas de mas mucho mas, hasta pronto y adiós.

[D. P. E.]


End file.
